1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to non-crosslinked low or high density polyolefin foam having a fine-celled closed structure and a process of preparing the low or high density polyolefin foam.
2. Background Art
Non-crosslinked foams in the prior art made with the herein described extrusion accumulator process typically had cells within the 20 to 30 cells per inch range. Attempts to make the non-crosslinked thick cross-sectional foams with a higher cell count resulted in non-flat/wavy foam, voids, ripples, or the like.